wating for you
by danielauchiha
Summary: Quedate-le ordene... el me miro interrogante...duerme conmigo-afirme, mientras hundia mi rostro, el no respondio, solo se quito los zapatos y se recosto junto a mi. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Fic que les traigo muchos saludos a todos y espero que lo disfruten  
**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**...x...**

_**Wating for you **_

** x x x x x x**

* * *

Cuando Salía del colegio ya era tarde, el cielo estaba de un color rojizo, las nubes algo opacas, la brisa se hacia presente, podía sentirse el olor a comida que se entremezclaba con el humo de las casas

Cuando Salía del colegio ya era tarde, el cielo estaba de un color rojizo, las nubes algo opacas, la brisa se hacia presente, podía sentirse el olor a comida que se entremezclaba con el humo de las casas.

Yo corría hacia la estación con mi bolso sujetado con ambas manos.

Mi pequeña faldita escolar se movía al compás de mis pasos y el viento, y miraba mi cuerpo.. en cada ventanal que se reflejaba… y me maldecía por ser tan delgada, por ser tan bajita, por tener unos pechos tan pequeños…

Muy a pesar de tener casi 16 años me veía aun mas pequeña que las chicas de mi salón, eso combinado con lo delgada y bajita que era… me hacia ver casi como una niña de 12 años.

Me subí al bus, sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de mis labios… por que hace días que un inesperado suceso había ocurrido….algo no muy común en mi.

Me había enamorado…

Cada jueves, al entrar en el bus sabia que _el_ se subiría en la segunda estación…me había acostumbrado a espiarle…claro el era todo un hombre, no aparentaba menos de 20 años… de seguro que iba a la universidad…y muy a pesar de saber-con certeza- que el jamás notaria mi presencia- por que sentarse juntos no es motivo para llegar a conocerse- me gustaba pensar que estaba conmigo… que no solo estaba a mi lado como un desconocido…

El bus se detuvo… había llegado a la segunda estación.

Y como cada jueves… muy puntual lo vi entrar por la puerta…y como cada jueves se sentó a mi lado, no es que lo hiciera el a propósito. Mas bien sabia que el siempre se sentaba en el primer asiento de la segunda fila en el auto bus, entonces siempre me sentaba al lado.

Mire como sus ojos penetrantemente negros observaban el atardecer, el cielo se reflejaba nítidamente en su pupila… yo lo miraba descaradamente, no me importaba lo que pensara el de mi, por que era mas que seguro que el no pensaba en mi.

Ese jueves fue especial.

Ese jueves fue mágico.

Por primera vez en 2 meses de observarlo-espiarlo- por primera vez dirigió su vista hacia mi… y nuestros ojos se cruzaron

Su mirada era fria, me calo hasta los huesos. Me quede paralizada.

Luego de unos segundos eternos, el desvió nuevamente su mirada al horizonte. Callado, sin decir nada.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció, me sentí aliviada, y me relaje a tal punto…que mis ojos ya no respondieron.

**x.**

Desperté… y era la madrugada, estaba todo oscuro. Y sentí miedo.

No sabia donde estaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo era muy, muy confuso.

Podría estar en la casa de un asesino… de un violador, mi respiración se volvió cortada, y mis sollozos se escuchaban dentro de aquella habitación., mis lágrimas caían libremente.

Me recrimine interiormente por ser tan baba, por ser tan infantil…en un momento así requería de toda mi fuerza interior.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y una figura se vislumbro desde el exterior, el contraste de luz y oscuridad no me dejaba reconocer de quien se trataba.

Eres una chica muy linda…sabes lo que les pasa a las chicas bonitas que andan solas?-pregunto malévola y macabramente la figura.

Me quede muda… lo único que se escuchaban eran mis sollozos.

Aquel hombre comenzó a acercarse, tuve aun mas miedo. Me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas.

No la asustes…dobe-se escucho una voz desde la sala.

El hombre de la silueta prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la mesita de noche, y se largo a reír, de una forma muy ruidosa.

Gomen, gomen-me dijo- no queria asustarte… bueno… queria bromear…contigo, eres una chica muy linda!-

Unos pasos que se acercaban se escucharon, y en el borde de la puerta vi una silueta conocida.

Sasuke…-murmure.

Valla!.. te sabes mi nombre-dijo-que sorpresa.

El chico rubio que me habia asustado se despidio, y nos dejo solos.

Disculpalo-me dijo- es mi compañero de cuarto.

Com..pa..ñero-trate de procesar la información- ESTOY EN TU CUARTO??- grite desenfrenada

El se rasco la nuca.

Pues si-respondió seco.

Agache mi rostro la sangre se me acumulo de golpe en las mejillas.

Te desmayaste en el bus…-explico- y… bueno no podía dejarte tirada.

Trate de reaccionar.

Por que no?-pregunte estupidamente.

El levanto una ceja.

Te veo todos los jueves en el bus…eres la chica de cabello rosa que siempre esta en el asiento que esta junto al mio…-respondio.

Me habias notado?-de nuevo estupidamente.

Em…tienes pelo rosa, es difícil no hacerlo-

Agache nuevamente la cabeza.

Disculpa, te he causado muchas molestias-dije sinceramente- ahora me voy a casa.

Iba a levantarme, pero el me tomo del hombro.

Son las 2 de la mañana- me dijo tranquilamente.

Tanto estuve inconciente??-

El solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Y volví a sentarme en la cama.

Duerme aquí…no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá-replico serio.

Se levanto pero antes de que diera siquiera un paso, lo tome el borde de la manga de la polera. El volteo.

Quédate.-le ordene

El me miro interrogante.

Duerme conmigo-afirme, mientras agachaba mi rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo.

El no soltó una palabra. Se quito los zapatos, y se recostó a mi lado.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

* * *

**bueno otro fic que se me ocurrio ahora de madrugada, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**se les agradece desde ya sus comentarios. y les digo que en cualquier momento estoy subiendo la continuacion de mis fics.**

**cuidense**

**reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autor: ¬¬**_

_**Warning: insinuaciones, y preguntas Sexuales.**_

_**disclaimer: Naruto le pertenese a Masashi kishimoto.**_

_**x.**_

_**Wating for you.**_

* * *

Debían ser cercanas a las seis de la mañana, cuando lo sentí removerse entre las sabanas, se destapo, y prendió la luz. También yo me desperté.

Que sucede?-pregunte somnolienta, con un gran bostezo.

Su rostro aun estaba algo ojeroso, su piel más pálida de lo normal, y su cabello un poco mas revuelto.

Es hora de levantarse… llegare tarde a clases-me respondió.

Que? Pero si son..-me acerque al reloj- …las seis.

Si, pero debo atravesar la ciudad...DOBE!! Levántate!-grito.

Lo pensé detenidamente, claro mi corazón daba vueltas, había dormido junto al hombre que amaba, pero…yo también tenía una casa, tenia clases, y unos padres muy preocupados, a los que no había llamado…de seguro me matarían.

También deberías levantarte-ordeno.

Asentí.

Quite las frazadas, y había olvidado completamente que llevaba la faldita escolar, que se levanto junto con las frazadas.

Ah!-grite, mientras me sonrojaba, y bajaba la falda a su sitio. Completamente sonrojada.

Sasuke no mostró ninguna reacción, dio unos pasos hacia el closet, y saco un par de pantalones deportivos, y una polera, los arrojo a mi lado.

Vístete…hace frío-volvió a ordenar.

S-si-respondí.

El se retiro de la habitación, y segundos después escuche el ruido de la ducha. Como me ordeno, me vestí, la ropa me quedaba bastante grande, mas que grande, gigante, y me hacia ver incluso menos femenina.

En menos de 15 minutos apareció nuevamente en la habitación, esperaba verlo con una toalla en la cintura, pero estaba vestido.

Por alguna extraña razón se comportaba mas frío que el día anterior.

-

Cuanto te demoras en llegar a la universidad?-me atreví a preguntar.

Coloco las manos en los bolsillos.

Probablemente 40 minutos…por que?-pregunto de vuelta.

Por que no era necesario levantarte tan temprano.-

El pestañeo.

No es por eso, no se cuanto tardare en ir a dejarte.-

Me sorprendí, me sentí halagada, no sabia que hacer, mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo…y al demonio! Hice caso a mis impulsos, y lo abrace.

Sentí su calor corporal a través de la tela de la polera, mi cabeza llegaba hasta su pecho, pues el era mucho mas alto que yo.

Gracias.-susurre.

Me sentí ligera, y no sentí mis pies en el suelo "es la emoción" pensé, pero al poco rato note que en realidad no estaba en el suelo…ni siquiera estaba de pie. Mi pecho daba con la espalde de Sasuke y mis piernas con su pecho, mi estomago estaba en sus hombros.

Vamos niña molesta.- me dijo.

Y me sentí pequeña nuevamente.

Tienes hambre?-pregunto al acercarse a la puerta.

N-no.-respondí.

Segura?-

Si.-

Salimos del departamento, yo aun estaba en su hombro, bajo las escaleras, y llego hasta un lugar que parecía un "garaje" , abrió la puerta de un auto con la llave, y me arrojo en el asiento al lado del conductor.

Ponte el cinturón.- me ordeno.

No le obedecí, odiaba el cinturón.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó, para conducir, se abrocho el cinturón y encendió el auto. Yo tiritaba, pues hacia muchísimo frío, y al notarlo Sasuke prendió la calefacción.

Por que vas en bus si tienes auto?- atreví a preguntar.

Por que si-

La respuesta no me conformo, pero decidí mantenerme al margen.

Comenzamos a andar, una puerta corrediza se abrió, dejándonos el paso para dejar el lugar.

Donde vives?- me pregunto.

En Central park-

En que parte?-especifico, con un tono algo molesto.

Ah!...eh..No te preocupes, solo déjame en Central park, no quiero molestar mas-

_Ni tampoco que mis padres te vean__-_ respondí para mí.

Levanto una ceja

Bien, si quieres.-

Con un movimiento rápido del volante doblo a la izquierda, el movimiento fue bastante brusco, por lo que en el mismo instante mi cara quedo en su entrepierna. Sasuke freno en seco. Esperaba verlo nervioso, y sonrojado, pero en lugar de eso tenia el ceño fruncido, y me miraba serio, expectante a una explicación.

Yo…este.-

Te dije que te pusieras el cinturón.-replico serio.

Me levante, y me acomode en mi asiento. Estaba muy azorada, y agache mi rostro.

Perdón.- logre decir.

Agache aun mas mi rostro, y mis ojos se llenaron de Lágrimas, realmente me sentía mal, y el pareció notarlo.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, y la revolvió, despeinando mis cabellos.

Con su otra mano me levanto el rostro, asome mi mirada, aun con algunas lagrimas.

Hn.-soltó

Lo siento.-volví a decir.

Sasuke estiro su brazo, el corazón me palpito a mil, crei que iba a abrazarme, pero no.

Alcanzo el cinturón de seguridad, y lo puso alrededor de mi pecho y mi abdomen.

Mi mirada era de sorpresa.

No te lo quites.- me dijo dulcemente.

S-si!.-respondí con firmeza.

Sasuke volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

Paso un rato en el que estuvimos en silencio, y me extraño que fuera el quien lo rompiera.

Que edad tienes?-

Ah..este, 16- respondí

16? No mientas.- dijo riendose.

Lo mire fijamente, me molesto su comentario, hice un puchero.

Si, dieciséis!- conteste firme.-cuanto creias que tenia?

12-soltó de sopeton.

Ah, si?-

Sip.-

Entonces que edad tienes tu?-pregunte retadoramente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

No quieres saberlo.-

Fruncí el seño.

Si, si quiero-

En ese caso…no te digo-

Entonces te preguntare algo mas personal-

Tienes novio?- me pregunto antes de que pudiera yo preguntarle a el. La pregunta me dejo perpleja.

No.-

Has tenido?-

"_No"-_Si, claro….y tu?-

Si, si he tenido novia-respondio.

Y ahora, tienes?-

Penso la pegunta por un momento.

Estoy ocupado con otras cosas, tengo otra labor en estos momentos.-

Me alegre interiormente, pero me senti triste de que estuviese solo.

Acelero un poco mas.

Y eres virgen?-pregunto de sopetón.

No respondí, estaba demasiado azorada, por favor, ni siquiera había besado a un hombre!

Y?- volvió a preguntar, parecía que mi timidez le hacia gracia.

No.-confese.-y tu?

El se largo a reir.

Que crees?- me miró a los ojos.

La verdad esperaba que fuera virgen, casto…

Creo que no lo eres.-respondí sincera.

Se largo a reír de nuevo.

En ese caso…tampoco te responderé a eso.-

Y me dejo con la duda.

Has besado a alguien?-esta vez yo hice la pregunta.

Muchas veces- me respondió sin perder la concentración en el camino.

Y me sentí torpe, me sentí pequeña.

Y tu?-

Yo…este, no-

Que extraño-me lanzo una mirada- ni siquiera a tus padres?

Ah!...si, digo nun-nunca he besado a alguien en los labios-

Ah..es distinto, ves?-

Y note sus ojos negros, su cabello brillante, su esbelta figura, y por p´rimera vez senti tangiblemente el deseo, la lujuria.

Freno lentamente.

Llegamos.-afirmo el.

Mire alrededor. Era central park.

* * *

**continuara...**

* * *

**muchisimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, la verdad le tengo esperanza a este fic. y espero que disfruten con muchisimas ganas este capi.**

**reviews?**


End file.
